


Disappointing Steve

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space Pirates are attempting to board Sam and Bucky's ship by removing the oxygen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointing Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You still up for prompts? B/c I'd love Bucky/Sam, Space Pirates + Vampires  
> Requested by Kat8therude

“So, we’re being attacked by pirates,” Sam said, leaning in the doorway. 

Bucky glanced up, arching an eyebrow. "Seriously?“

"Yeah, you haven’t noticed that there’s a lack of oxygen." 

Bucky blinked and sniffed, before grunting. "So they think we’re going to be dead when they board?”

Sam nodded.

Bucky laughed, fangs gleaming. "Let’s give them the surprise of their lifetime.“

*

"So… I think we may have screwed up here,” Sam stated, eyeing the congealed blood that had definitely sat too long.

“Are you saying us screwing was a bad thing,” Bucky said, wrapping an arm around Sam and licking a stripe on his neck.

“Kind of.”

Sam felt Bucky stiffen behind him. "Kind of?“

"I think we should have removed the bodies, cleaned the blood up, and then screwed,” Sam explained.

“You didn’t want to wait when you had their blood flowing through your veins,” Bucky purred.

“Because you were…” Sam trailed off, because Bucky was gorgeous anytime, but fresh from hunting those that would harm them in their home. Yeah, Sam was weak.

“So what’s the problem then?” Bucky asked.

“Well, if we had cleaned it up, then there would be no evidence of it,” Sam pointed out.

“So?”

“Bucky, who is going to be on this ship when we dock in two days?”

“Oh…” Bucky’s arm went slack. He stepped around him. “I’ll put the bodies in airlock and space ‘em, you get whatever cleaning supplies we have.”

“Bucky, it’s too late. I don’t think we can remove the stains with what we have on board.”

“But…” Bucky turned giving Sam the wide-eyed look.

“I know, Steve is going to be so disappointed in us.”


End file.
